


[vtrans] could be weird (but i think i'm into it)

by andthewasp, kaycee (kachesscrime)



Series: in the middle [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Texting
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthewasp/pseuds/andthewasp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kaycee
Summary: câu chuyện giữa ga giường, tin nhắn và trần nhà trứng ung





	[vtrans] could be weird (but i think i'm into it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthewasp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthewasp/gifts).



> bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. vui lòng không đem ra ngoài mà không có sự cho phép của người dịch. nghiêm cấm chuyển ver/xin phép chuyển ver/sử dụng với mục đích thương mại.

_Từ: Bren 11:37 pm_  
_ui trai xinh ở bar_

_Từ: Bren 11:37 pm_  
_sẽ cố gửi hình nhưng em đang cố trông bớt khả nghi_

_Từ: Bren 11:38 pm_  
_khả nghi chứ không phải khả ngi nhở?_

_Đến: Bren 11:37 pm_  
_ừ_

_-_

đa ái. danh từ. triết lý về cảm giác đang yêu hoặc trong một mối quan hệ lãng mạn với nhiều hơn một người ở cùng một thời điểm. từ ưa thích mới của brendon kể từ Cuộc Nói Chuyện.

"với chữ viết hoa," brendon hào hứng nhắc lại khi ryan đề cập đến chuyện đó với bạn của hai người vào bữa trưa. "không phải về mấy chuyện cưới xin hay có con hay mấy thứ ba xàm bá láp buê đuê của hai người hai nói đâu."

spencer và jon nhìn nhau đầy thận trọng. họ có vẻ như cho rằng đây chỉ là một ý tưởng điên rồ khác của brendon. họ không hoàn toàn sai, brendon và ryan đúng là đã bàn luận về chuyện này. một cách thật sự nghiêm túc. nhiều lần. có vẻ hơi kì cục khi cứ nói đến một chuyện có khi chẳng bao giờ xảy ra.

"bộ hai đứa bây không hạnh phúc hay gì?" jon ngắt lời brendon đang lảm nhảm.

"đâu có đâu jonathan yêu dấu," brendon đáp rành rọt, còn ryan chỉ nhún vai. "cơ mà có cái gì đó thiêu thiếu. thế thôi."

-

_Từ: bren 12:01 am_  
_mua cho trai xinh miếng nước rồi_

_Từ: bren 12:01 am_  
_trai xinh thích gin pha coke nhé, phòng hờ sau này ha :3_

_Đến: bren 12:03 am_  
_ai trả tiền thế?_

_Từ: bren 12:03 am_  
_đừng nhắn nữa người ta đánh giá em bây giờ_

_-_

_màu trần phòng brendon là cái gam màu trắng tởm nhất ryan từng thấy. hắn cố nhắc đi nhắc lại chuyện này càng nhiều càng tốt, biết thừa brendon quá lười để đổi màu cái trần đó._

_"đách hợp với màu tường tí nào luôn ấy."_

_brendon kéo lên bàn tay trên lồng ngực ryan, cố gắng giữ nhịp điệu nơi hông. mắt cậu nhắm nghiền, nhưng ryan thì vẫn đang nhìn chằm chằm cái trần. mồ hôi đậu trên cánh môi trên của ryan, brendon hôn lên đấy. "anh có thể im mồm về cái trần trong lúc đang phịch em được không?"_

_đầu ngón tay lạnh toát lướt dọc sống lưng brendon. ryan rời mắt khỏi cái màu mà hắn gọi là "vỏ trứng ung", chăm chú ngắm nghía sắc ửng hồng trên ngực brendon. hắn thích màu đó hơn._

_"một lúc cũng được," ryan thầm thì, đôi môi nhấn lên thái dương người phía trên. brendon thích thế._  
_-_

_Từ: bren 12:13 am_  
_cao, tăm tối và điển trai??_

_Đến: bren 12:14 am_  
_không phải gu của anh nhưng ai biết đâu đấy_

_Đến: bren 12:14 am_  
_em nói chưa?_

_Từ: Bren 12:15 am_  
_chưa_

_Từ: bren 12:15 am_  
_trai xinh có thể thích 3some nhưng không phải "3some" hiểu ý em hông?_

_Từ: bren: 12:15 am_  
_em chọn con mồi của mình kĩ lưỡng ryro ạ._

-

ryan là một người rõ ràng về chuyện hẹn hò. làm thân với hắn không phải chuyện dễ, và chắc chắn là ít người thành công. nhưng brendon cưa đổ hắn, bằng một cách thần kì nào đấy. họ khác nhau ở nhiều thứ: ryan lặng lẽ chuyên về ngành khoa học thần kinh, và brendon thì là sinh viên khoa nhạc bị hiếu động thái quá. họ gặp nhau lúc brendon học năm hai, ryan năm cuối khi brendon làm đổ cà phê lên vở chép nội dung ôn thi giữa kì của ryan ở quán cà phê cạnh cửa hàng đĩa nơi brendon làm việc.

ryan ghét cậu trai ngay tức khắc, nhưng cảm giác ấy biến mất nhanh y như khi nó xuất hiện. một năm sau, trong lúc brendon vẫn còn đi học và ryan thì thực tập ở bệnh viện địa phương, mối quan hệ giữa họ dần dần biến chuyển.

-

_Đến: bren 12:18 am_  
_anh cũng phải gặp cái cậu trai xinh đấy chứ hả_

_Đến: bren 12:20 am_  
_anh sẽ coi như im lặng là dấu hiệu tốt nhé?_

_Đến: bren 12:21 am_  
_anh đoán chắc đến 90% là spencer chán nói chuyện tào lao với anh lắm rồi đây._

_Từ: bren: 12:30 am_  
_em vừa nói rồi_

_Từ: bren 12:30 am_  
_đá lông nheo, hình như là hiểu rồi_

_Đến: bren 12:30 am_  
_rồi sao nữa?_

_Từ: bren 12:31 am_  
_có vẻ thú vị._

_-_

dallon weekes đẹp trai, cao ráo, thông minh, hài hước. ryan mê mẩn gã.

họ hẹn hò trong một khoảng thời gian hồi năm nhất, nhưng ryan cứ cảm giác là dallon ngỏm từ đời tám hoánh nào rồi. cả hai chia tay khi dallon bay đi pháp, hứa sẽ gọi khi gã về lại mỹ, nhưng ryan chẳng bao giờ nghe thấy tin tức gì từ gã nữa. ryan đoán có lẽ gã đã yêu cmn paris và đếu thèm về, hoặc quên ryan luôn rồi.

ryan chấp nhận một sự thật là dallon weekes sẽ mãi là một ẩn số, và vì thế không hề nhắc đến gã với brendon.

-

_Đến: bren 12:32 am_  
_sao rồi?_

_Từ: bren 12:32 am_  
_đến đi đến đi đến đi đến đi!!!_

-

"anh chả biết bọn mày bị cái gì nữa. kiểu gì lại chả ghen nhau lồng lộn lên."

bọn họ đã nói chuyện này với ít nhất bốn người. phản ứng của brendon vẫn y hệt lúc đầu.

"đéo đâu nếu bọn này giao tiếp thẳng thắn, pete ạ."

pete lật sang trang sách kế. thằng chả sắp có bài kiểm tra, ryan nhớ mang máng vậy. có lẽ họ nên để thằng chả yên thân. ryan cũng phải đi làm sớm thôi.

mikey chọc vào sườn pete. "tao không nghĩ từ "giao tiếp" có trong vốn từ vựng của pete đâu.".

pete đấy người bạn trai, không nói năng gì. mikey tiếp lời. "tao nghĩ bọn mày cứ triển đi, nếu hai đứa nghĩ là xử lý được. chuyện riêng hai đứa mà ha."

brendon cười toe toét với mikey. ryan chỉ mừng là cuối cùng cũng có ai đó chịu hiểu.

-

_Đến: bren 12:35 am_  
_đến đây_

_-_

khu vực quanh quầy bar đông nghẹt, đến nỗi ryan phải mất một lúc mới thấy brendon. cậu dựa khuỷu tay lên quầy bar đá đen, tay còn lại đặt trên bắp tay người đàn ông đứng sát rạt trước mặt, vốn đang đứng quay lưng về phía ryan. brendon nhón chân, gần như dí sát mặt mình vào mặt người đàn ông, nhưng ánh mắt thì đảo quanh tìm kiếm ryan. nụ cười nho nhỏ trên mặt brendon rạng rỡ hẳn lên khi nhìn thấy bạn trai. brendon đứng thẳng trở lại, hơi lùi xa khỏi người đối diện, nói nhỏ gì đó mà ryan không nghe được qua tiếng nhạc ồn ào khi hắn tiến lại gần. người đàn ông quay lại, biểu cảm chùng xuống khi nhìn thấy hắn.

"ôi đệt," ryan nói, đứng sững trước mặt bạn trai và bạn trai cũ.

"ryan!", dallon và brendon đồng thanh, khiến brendon quay ngoắt đầu ngó dallon

điều đầu tiên thốt ra từ miệng ryan, đủ ngu ngốc làm sao, là "tớ tưởng cậu ở paris."

ánh mắt brendon quay về phía người yêu, đôi mắt nâu mở lớn đầy thắc mắc.

"mới về mấy tháng trước thôi. tớ còn chả biết cậu vẫn đến đây." mắt dallon lấp lánh. giọng gã hơi pha chút khẩu âm pháp, với âm "s" nghe na ná "z" và âm "o" kéo dài hơn thường lệ chút xíu.

brendon trông phấn khích trước sự tương tác giữa bọn họ. "hai người biết nhau à?"

"bọn anh hẹn hò hồi năm nhất," dallon đáp, nhanh miệng hơn ryan.

brendon vỗ tay, có vẻ vui lắm. "thế này thì dễ rồi." cậu thấp giọng, nghiêng người, ánh mắt mời chào quyến rũ đến nóng bừng cả người. "hmm, vậy thì ta đến nhà ai đêm nay nhỉ, các chàng trai?"

-

_Từ: bren 2:11 pm_  
_không hôn tạm biệt luôn? em sốc và puồn ghê ấyyyy_

_Từ: dallon weekes 2:40 pm_  
_anh bận việc_

_Từ: dallon weekes 2:40 pm_  
_khi nào xong anh gọi lại sau_

_Đến: bren, dallon weekes 2:41 pm_  
_dallon, tối đi ăn nhé? bọn này mời._

-

"anh trông đẹp trai quá rồi đấy ry. sao anh không mặc đẹp thế này trong buổi hẹn đầu của bọn mình?"

"vì buổi hẹn đầu của bọn mình là ngồi đánh máy ở nhà giáo sư của em rồi hôn hít nhau trong chỗ đỗ xe của quán Denny lúc ba giờ sáng?"

brendon nở một nụ cười thật lớn với dallon, khiến ryan cảm thấy trong lòng hắn có gì đấy hơi đau đau. ryan thích ngắm brendon cười như thế, kể cả khi nó chẳng dành cho hắn.

dallon nhảy xuống bậc thềm cuối, sánh bước bên họ trên vỉa hè phía ngoài căn hộ của gã. "hai người không nói là đi đâu cụ thể nên anh cứ mặc đẹp một tí cho chắc."

dallon mặc một chiếc sơ mi cao cổ, với quần jeans và giầy converse, nhưng gã trông soái hơn cả brendon và ryan. brendon đang mang một trong mấy cái áo phông cũ của ryan với mấy vết ố và nhiều lỗ thủng hơn cả phần vải còn lại. ryan thì mặc cái áo cổ chữ v với quần jeans hơi quá chật, và đôi giày trông chả ăn rơ gì với quần áo trên người.

buổi hẹn trôi qua nhẹ nhàng, có một chút xíu hồi hộp, nếu phải nói thật. ryan sẽ không bao giờ thú nhận, nhưng gã có lo lắng. brendon trông vẫn thoải mái và tự tin. không một chút chần chừ, cậu nhanh chóng kéo dallon xuống và hôn hắn. dallon hơn tần ngần, nhưng rồi vẫn đáp lại nụ hôn có phần bất ngờ ấy. nó kéo dài vài giây, rồi hai người tách nhau ra. ryan không hôn brendon, nhưng gã xòe tay ra, nắm lấy tay cậu. mọi thứ về đúng với chỗ của nó.

-

_Tới: bren, dal 12:34 pm_  
_rời đi LẦN NỮA? tớ bắt đầu nghĩ cậu không có ưa bọn này lắm đâu dallon weekes thân mến._

_Từ: dal 12:37 pm_  
**_-đính kèm một ảnh-_ **

_Từ: dal 12:37 pm_  
_lịch làm việc của anh đây. đừng mời anh đi đâu vào hôm nào có lịch nữa, rồi thì mình có thể THỰC SỰ đi chơi với nhau_

_Từ: bren 12:40 pm_  
_với đống lịch làm việc của các anh và thời khóa biểu học của em, bọn mình sẽ chả bao giờ có cuộc hẹn thứ hai mất._

_Từ: bren: 12:40 pm_  
_em nhớ bạn trai của em~~~_

-

ryan sắp ngất. ca làm việc của gã bị kéo dài thêm hai tiếng đồng hồ so với dự định, nên gã chính thức xong việc sau ba mươi tiếng, lỡ cả bữa trưa gã vốn hẹn với dallon và brendon. gã mệt, đói, có một vết bầm xấu vãi trên gò má trái khi bệnh nhân lỡ đấm vào mặt gã lúc ryan định tiêm thuốc cho họ. gã có một ngày không vui vẻ gì

"chào. bọn tớ tới rồi này." dallon đáp ngay khi hắn nhấc máy. ryan kẹp chiếc di động vào giữa má và vai, lục lọi trong tủ đồ bệnh viện. gã tìm thấy cánh tay của cái áo len, cố kéo nó ra khỏi tủ. "bren đặt đồ ăn cho cậu rồi."

vọng lại qua đường truyền, ryan nghe tiếng brendon nói gì đó giống như "monte crist". gã kéo cái áo đang mặc dở xuống cho thẳng thớm, đeo balo, đóng sập cánh cửa tủ sắt một cách ầm ỹ, rồi chuyển điện thoại sang vai còn lại. "cảm ơn. tớ đang về đây rồi."

"okay, tạm biệt. well, không hẳn. cậu biết mà."

ryan cười, vượt qua mấy cánh cửa nặng nề của bệnh viện, ngược hướng với đám thực tập sinh đang tiến vào.

"ừ, tớ biết mà." gã có thể nghe thấy sự xấu hổ dễ cưng trong giọng dallon. "tạm biệt."

-

_Từ: bren 2:57 pm_  
_cái cạu bên cạnh em bốc mùi ghê ấy!!!_

_Từ: bren 2:58_  
_em ghé tcái lớp này_

_Từ: bren 3:00_  
_ikdfhaskjdf_

_Từ: bren 3:00 pm_  
_đấy là em đập mặt vào địn thọi đếi_

_Từ: dal 3:25pm_  
_nghĩ đến lúc tốt nghiệp đi nào!_

_Đến: bren, dal 3:30 pm_  
_ew niềm vui kìa_

-

lần đầu ryan nói với dallon rằng gã yêu hắn, học đang chen nhau trong cái bồn tắm bé xíu trong cái nhà tắm cũng bé xíu ở phòng kí túc của dallon. cái bồn thậm chí còn chẳng đủ cho một người ngồi duỗi chân nữa là hai, nhưng cả hai vẫn chui vào đó ngồi, đầy đủ quần áo. tiếng nhạc trôi giữa hai cửa phòng, một bài rock chậm do dallon và bạn cùng phòng (trùng hợp làm sao, cũng là ryan) viết, quyện với âm thanh techno từ phòng kế.

cả hai cứ ngồi như thế, trong cái bồn tin hin, vai kề vai, má sát má, chung nhau một điếu thuốc khi hai dòng nhạc khác nhau cứ lửng lơ ra vào tâm trí. làn khói mỏng len vào giữa những nụ hôn mơ màng trao.

từ ngữ cứ rơi ra khỏi môi ryan, chẳng cần suy nghĩ lung lắm. dallon vẫn hôn gã thật ngọt ngào.

-

_Đến: bren, dal 4:19 am_  
_đoán xem ai vừa hết ca nào!_

_Từ: bren 4:20 am_  
_haha 420_

_Từ: dal 4:30_  
_cả hai đứa bây phải đi ngủ liền đi_

_Đến: bren, dal 4:32 am_  
_ôi giời ơi tớ sắp bất tỉnh hai mươi con mẹ nó năm đây_

_Đến: bren, dal 4:33 am_  
_tớ vừa về nhà và brendon đang ngủ ở sofa nhà tớ_

_Đến: bren, dal 4:33 am_  
_cậu biết thế là thế nào rồi đấy_

_Từ: dal 4:35 am_  
_OMW_

-

brendon bảo ryan rằng cậu yêu gã trước. bọn họ thậm chí còn chưa có một buổi hẹn hò ra hồn trước khi cậu nói thế. đã hôn hít vài lần, gặp nhau giữa lúc di chuyển từ phòng học này sang phòng học khác, và ryan vẫn còn dỗi một xíu vì brendon làm hỏng vở của gã.

vài tuần sau lần tiếp xúc đầu tiên, cậu và gã ngồi bên nhau trên băng ghế công viên dưới bóng ô che cho họ khỏi cơn mưa tí tách. ryan không thể nhớ liệu có phải đã có một cuộc đối thoại xảy ra hay chăng, nhưng gã có nhớ mình nhìn vào brendon – người đã ngắm gã từ trước khi gã nhận ra.

"hử?". có thể gã đã nói thế.

"em yêu anh". có thể brendon đã đáp vậy.

có thể gã đã tưởng tượng ra mấy thứ đó, nhưng hình như cơn mưa đã chậm lại, dù chỉ một chút. "không, em không đâu."

brendon mỉm cười. "ừ thì chắc là chưa phải bây giờ. nhưng một ngày nào đấy, em sẽ. em biết thế."  
(gã được điểm A bài kiểm tra, và khi ryan kể lại cho brendon chuyện đó sau này, brendon chỉ cười vào mặt gã. ryan ngấm ngầm nghĩ bản thân xứng đáng khi bị cười vào mặt như thế.)

-

_Từ: bren 12:58 am_  
_vấn đề là_

_Từ: bren 12:58 am_  
_trời đang tuyết đây_

_Từ: bren 12:58 am_  
_và mai em không phải đi học_

_Từ: bren 12:59 am_  
_còn các anh cũng được nghỉ_

_Từ: bren 12:59 am_  
_ủa rồi thế đách nào em phải vò võ cô đơn giờ này -_-?_

_Từ: dal 1:02 am_  
_phản đối. em phải học thi nhá_

_Đến: bren, dal 1:03 am_  
_với cả tớ đi làm ba mươi tiếng tuần này rồi, tớ muốn ở một mình._

_Từ: dal 1:04 am_  
_phản đối, anh đang ở chỗ ry nè :3_

_Từ: bren 1:10 am_  
_em ghét các anh :(_

_Từ: dal 1:11 am_  
_ryan ngủ từ ba phút trước_

_Từ: dal 1:12 am_  
_méo tính_

_Từ: dal 1:12 am\_  
_giờ thì học đê!!!_

-

"màu trần nhà em chả hợp với tường gì cả," dallon chỉ ra vào một đêm nọ, hơi thở nặng nề. ryan cắn vai hắn, cố ngăn bản thân cười đến mức đánh thức hàng xóm nhà brendon dậy.

brendon nhỏm dậy, tì lên khuỷu tay, đối mặt với hai người bạn trai. bờ ngực cậu ửng hồng lên, và ryan để ý thấy một dấu hôn trên xương quai xanh, một vết nữa ở nơi hông cậu biến mất dưới lớp chăn. dallon thích để lại dấu như thế, thích phủ đầy brendon và ryan với nó. brendon tự hào để lộ những vết hôn đỏ rực. ryan có một quãng thời gian khó nhọc để che nó đi khỏi những con mắt soi mói nơi làm việc.

"nếu các anh ghét trần nhà em thế thì sao không tự đi mà sơn lại!"

ryan xoay người, dựa lên lưng nhiều hơn một chút, nhưng gần như gã vẫn bám trên người dallon, tay trái lùa vào mái tóc nâu lộn xộn của brendon. "thế thì còn gì để mà trêu em nữa đây?"

một bàn tay lạnh toát lướt trên hông ryan, rồi vươn đến má brendon, kéo cậu xuống với một nụ hôn. là dallon. cả hai hôn nhau, ướt át mà ấm áp, ngọt ngào. cách duy nhất để hôn sau một tối làm tình.

ryan không thấy khó chịu gì khi brendon và dallon hôn nhau. cảm giác yêu đương và hơi ấm ngọt ngào lan tỏa trong lồng ngực gã. khi họ rời ra, ryan lăn người sát vào dallon, để hắn ôm gã từ phía sau, brendon trong ngực gã ôm gã thật chặt. cơ thể dallon có chút lạnh, người brendon lại ấm, chân ba người cọ vào nhau.

cùng nhau, họ là những mảnh ghép hoàn hảo.

brendon siết nhẹ gáy ryan, hôn gã thật nhẹ, gương mặt cậu sát bên chung gối. những ngón tay lành lạnh của dallon vẫn mãi mê chu du trên cơ thể ryan, mũi hắn cọ lên tóc gã.

"tớ yêu hai người," ryan thầm thì. thật tĩnh lặng. ryan lo lắng, nghĩ rằng những gì gã nói đã lạc vào môi brendon mất rồi.

tay dallon ngưng động đậy. hắn tìm đến tay ryan, ngón tay hai người đan vào nhau thật khít. brendon cọ mũi lên má ryan.

họ đều lầm bầm gì đó không rõ, chìm dần vào giấc ngủ. nhưng ryan biết. gã nhắm mắt, một nụ cười nho nhỏ cứ treo ở khóe môi.

-

_Đến: bren, dal 4:13 pm_  
_-link-_

_Đến: bren, dal 4:13 pm_  
_cái căn hộ này có vẻ oke nè. phòng khách đủ to để để cái piano của bren và nhà tắm có bồn_

_Đến: bren, dal 4:14 pm_  
_với cả nó cho nuôi thú cưng._

_Từ: dal 4:17 pm_  
_anh ưng._

_Từ: bren 4:20 pm_  
_anh thuyết phục em xong từ lúc "cái căn hộ này có vẻ oke"_

_Từ: bren 4:20 pm_  
_em chán lắm rồi. trần nhà tởm quá chịu không nổi_

_Từ: dal 4:23 pm_  
_woa okay hôm nay chúng ta chọn được nhà mới VÀ bren thú nhận trần nhà em xấu vl xấu_

_Đến: bren, dal 4:45 pm_  
_khi nào tớ xong thì bọn mình đi xem nhà nhé?_

_Đến: bren, dal 4:45 pm_  
_tớ yêu hai người._

 


End file.
